


焚毁天幕

by allyStk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 译者警告：If You Had This Time Again 的暗黑假如系列。全篇黑暗平行宇宙，探讨Tony假如在与主线不同的各个时间点重生，之后可能会发生的情形。对team cap不友好。不喜勿读勿评。每章节的警告会各有不同，第一章的警告是主要角色死亡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn the Sky Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935840) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



第一章：假如Tony在阿富汗醒来。。。？   
Tony摔回了九头蛇地窖冰冷的水泥地，强迫自己不去看变暗的门口。Steve，带着意识不清的Bucky，刚刚走了出去。没人会来找他。来找一个角色扮演的富家小男孩。来找一个轻松度日的傲慢混账。来找一个终于败下来了的恶棍。   
渐渐模糊的视线和胸前发散出爆裂的痛，让他的呼吸噎住，然后气喘吁吁地呼出，小小的白色雾气不该看上去如此的无忧无虑。Tony的视线尽量跟着它们，跟着他的吐气，计算着他的心率。  
Tony的疲惫超越了他的想象和承受力。他的生命永无止尽地循环着失败和疲乏，无论他怎么尝试，也无法摆脱。哦，他有多么努力地尝试。   
也许他该做的是停止。   
停止尝试。停止解决问题。停止生存。   
他毁了他碰到的每一样东西。   
复仇者们，下狱。   
Rhodey，瘫痪。   
JARVIS，走了。   
Pepper，心碎。   
Yinsen，死亡。   
Tony的眼睛眨了眨，闭上，冰雪凝结在他的睫毛上，冰霜冻伤了他的皮肤。小小的刺痛和破碎的心相比不值一提。唯一的安慰是他知道这一切即将结束了。   
*   
灼烧的痛楚散布着他的胸膛，渗进了骨头里，Tony猛地恢复了意识。   
他依稀听到锯子的嗡嗡作响，闻到了干燥的沙漠，尝到了嘴里的铜锈。一个声音在喊着他，一个他多年没有听到过的声音，一个他现在不应该听到的声音。   
Yinsen   
*   
Tony再次醒来，这次他更加意识到了自己所处的环境。粗陋的小床，枪炮消音后的沉闷，他鼻孔里的管子。不知怎的，他回到了阿富汗。回到了他成为钢铁侠之前。他创造出奥创之前。他签订协议之前。   
回到了他毁了他碰到的每一样东西之前。   
呻吟着，他抵着不稳的手肘坐了起来，另一只手抓向了汽车电池。   
"如果我是你，我不会这么做。" Yinsen警告道。   
Tony笑了，毫无希望和生机的苦笑，"事实上，我会的。" 敏捷又颤抖的手指调高了电压，破坏了他心脏周围精巧的磁场。吸引着致命的弹片而不是让它们静止。   
Yinsen慌乱徒劳地伸向Tony，"Stark！"   
"对不起，Yinsen。" Tony令对方惊讶地紧紧握住了他的手。"我的生命还是毁了为好。"   
*   
四年后，一波波齐塔瑞军队涌出了传送门，降落在了帝国大厦楼顶。它们毁灭着街道，让死亡淹没着这座城市。   
美国队长协调帮助着疏散，他的盾牌渐渐失去了光泽，一次次从无尽的敌人身上弹回，试图掩护警察和平民。   
Thor恳求雷电遵从自己的意愿，坚定地召唤噼啪爆裂的闪电光束，尽管雷神之锤在手里越来越沉，或者也许是他逐渐衰弱的力量减缓了动作。   
鹰眼从栖息处掩护着队友，起初用弓箭做出及时的警告；他渴望着加入战斗，但缺乏他强化过的队友们在整个城市移动的能力。  
浩克发泄着肩膀上的僵硬，让Loki变成了破碎的一堆，所谓的队友们的露骨的不信任和掩饰得很糟糕的恐惧让他无法克制的愤怒 。   
黑寡妇遵照Selvig博士的指示，关上了传送门，但胜利的欢呼是短暂的。  
一枚核弹冲向了纽约市，试图对抗不可战胜的外星侵略，赢一场损失惨重的胜利。没有什么可以让它改变方向或目的地。   
黑寡妇和鹰眼死于当场。   
美国队长缓慢痛苦地死去，超级士兵血清没法中和放射性中毒。   
浩克从美国消失，时不时在偏远位置重新出没，但没人再见到Bruce Banner。   
Thor，被起初的爆炸变得半瞎，但阿斯加德的生理机能和雷神之锤的保护让他免于其他伤害，他回到了阿斯加德，找寻着医师来修复视力。   
Loki毫无抵抗之力，导弹的爆炸让他精疲力竭，陷入了修复的沉睡，会有一天面临对他行为的审讯。   
与此同时，然而中庭面临着审判。   
来自被他保护的世界的背叛让Thor怒不可遏，Odin同样对阿斯加德皇太子受到的伤害而暴怒，但他们谁都无法和Frigga母性的狂怒相比，她冰冷无情的双眼记录着她儿子们承受的痛苦。   
安理会绷紧着笑脸，僵硬地和Stane会面握手。地球需要更多的武器，Stane工业乐于效劳。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章的警告是主要角色身份变化

第二章：假如Tony把真相告诉复仇者们...？  
Tony醒来看到Steve，Thor，和浩克松了一口气的脸，感受到了最强烈的似曾相识。"怎么了？发生了什么？"   
"我们赢了。" Steve明亮开心地笑着。  
不知是直觉还是记忆让他脱口而出："请告诉我没人亲了我。"   
Thor的大笑十分有感染力，Tony也不知何故跟着轻笑了。浩克发出了胜利的吼叫。Steve伸出一只手，Tony抓紧了它，庆幸脱离了被困的噩梦。他们活着，一起，是一个团队。  
"让我们找到莱格拉斯。" Tony测试了下战衣，很高兴地发现它尚能工作。丢失了头盔意味着他不能联系JARVIS，但一旦他们回到大厦这就能被纠正了。  
"我们明天就别上班了。就放一天假。你们吃过土耳其烤肉（shawarma）吗？离这儿两街区有家土耳其烤肉店。我不知道那是什么，但我想尝尝。"   
句子轻易地说出了口，在他舌头上的感觉非常熟悉。他忽略这些，拒绝沉浸在他见到的，活过的，或者想象过的阴暗未来。虫洞肯定混淆了他的大脑。  
"我们尚未结束。" Thor吟咏道，抬头看着Stark大厦。  
Tony颤抖着，一种不祥的预感冲刷过他的身体，外面的太阳很温暖，但冰冷的恐惧充满了他的心。  
他们安静地走向了大厦，中途接了Clint。Natasha拿着权杖，在顶层套房的门口等着他们。  
Loki问起那杯酒的笑容和语句和第一次一样难以忘记。然而与其以Tony印象中的露齿一笑回答，他对着又一个与他脑海里丝毫无差的情景上演而苍白了脸。  
一定是巧合，一定是。因为Tony拒绝相信那才是未来对他的安排，背叛和谎言和痛苦。他告诉自己他不是在回避。  
*   
Tony一边闲扯，一边随着复仇者们跋涉过战场来到了烤肉店，决意淹没脑海里尖叫着的恐慌。  
正如Howard教会他的，Stark家的男人是钢铁做的，害怕时要笑。停止没有帮助的想法的最好方式是轻视它。Tony在这问题上可是专家，无论什么时候，只要人们注意到方舟反应堆，他就会开自己的心脏状况的玩笑。  
"我在传送门里看到了一些疯狂的东西。我和你说，外星军队和一些奇特的反面乌托邦的未来版本，像是直接从一本青年小说里出来的那样。" Tony嗤笑着。  
"你们不会相信的东西。比如说，九头蛇仍然活着？洞察计划？三叉戟(神盾总部Triskelion)？弱爆了！" 他感觉到Natasha和Clint交换着警惕的视线，但当他转而面对他们时，两名特工都只是显得被逗乐了。  
"九头蛇早就没了。" Steve斩钉截铁地陈述，不认同地皱眉。"我亲眼见到的。"   
Tony明智地把Bucky Barnes作为冬兵的趣闻留给了自己。让Steve为了Tony脑海里的一些疯狂想法而沮丧显然不行，想起冬兵和他干的事也不会对Tony的精神状态有所帮助。他杀的人。  
濒死经历后的一餐夸张的好吃。Tony大口吞咽着每一口，迫切想要利用食物带来的大量多吧酚关掉他过度活跃的大脑。他最后吃掉了Natasha盘子里大部分食物，疲倦影响了她的胃口。Clint也留下了很多。  
*   
第二天早上，复仇者们用魔方把Thor和Loki送回了阿斯加德，悸惧的感觉来势汹汹。  
每件事都如同Tony记忆中的上演。Steve计划去四处看看这个国家，Bruce想去印度为人治病，但他不应该有这些记忆。如果他甚至能够称之为记忆的话。   
当他们分开时，Natalie接近了他。Tony先是一惊，然后又如释重负。因为这打破了一系列事件。  
"嗨Stark。" Natasha以一种Tony从未经历过的，罕有的战友动作撞了撞他的肩膀。"你能和我们路过一下神盾吗？是时候让你升级到全职复仇者，然后逛逛那地方了。"   
Tony压下一个得意的小笑容，装作毫不在意。"我想也是。" 他对她扬起了眉毛。"钢铁侠，是；Tony Stark，不被建议到哪儿去了？"   
"你带着核弹飞入了一个外星虫洞。" Natasha冷静地回答。  
"太他妈对了。" Tony叫住Bruce，当另一名科学家转身时，把车钥匙扔给他。"开我的车，Brucie。就把它留在机场。我搭这儿的史密斯夫妇的车。"   
Bruce皱着眉头，困惑地抓住了钥匙。但对着计划的改变点了点头。  
*   
神盾没有兴趣让Tony作为一名正式的复仇者，即使有这个想法，也由于他们想从他口中挤出尽可能多的关于那个所谓预感的信息，而被搁置在了一边。  
他一开始嘲弄着，问这是否是一种入会仪式或者恶作剧，但两根被打断的手指简单地回答了他的问题。  
房间里全然的紧张强度告诉了Tony所有他需要知道的事。神盾不会如此不安，除非Tony说的话里面蕴含着真相。他测试着自己的理论，吐露着名字和日期，测试着对方的反应。尽管不是间谍，他花了很多年和不名誉的商人们谈判，熟知身体语言，以及英语，日语，法语和俄语。  
当Tony提及冬兵时，Pierce比往常更快的眨眼，确认了Bucky Barnes和九头蛇存在于这个新的世纪。  
是真的。一切都是真的。  
Tony刺耳而严厉地大笑，听上去在嘶吼。不知怎么，他成功搞砸了宇宙递给他的第二次机会，再次相信了错误的人们。   
"我不会告诉你们任何狗屎。" 他厉声说，满意地看到Natasha眯紧的眼睛放松了。如果他轻易地配合，会惹人怀疑。他会等待他们提供足够的动机，来作为神盾的，和九头蛇的魔力八号球（魔术8球可以神奇地预测问题的答案）。  
第三天，他们带来了Pepper，Rhodey以及Happy的照片。就算Barton展示着它们，上面仍然充满了Romanoff的手法。  
Barton至少有脸显得抱歉，当他告诉Tony他被命令在一小时内消除这些目标，但会很恨执行它们。"帮我也是帮他们，伙计。" 他祈求着，尽管如果Tony不协作，他仍会这么做的事实抵消了恳求。   
这是个天大的动机，Tony等待着这个，在他让地狱降临在他们背叛的脑袋上之前。   
"他妈的离我的家人远点。如果你伤害到他们中任何一个，没有足够遥远的农场能让你家人躲在我找不到的地方。" 他咬着牙说出了口，在Barton后跃时感到了报复的快感。  
这小小一击透彻地说明了Tony的知识是有价值的，而且使Barton胆怯也是个红利。"我不会和你们这些背后捅刀子的小人说话。叫Pierce带着他秘密的屁股滚到这儿来。"   
*   
Rogers被高爆弹一弹爆头。超级士兵血清到底没有强到能让他重新长个头出来。  
Tony在工作室里看着，牙齿闪着锯齿状的笑容。JARVIS持续地从所有有效的信息源和不同角度检索着录像。  
美国队长还是当个回忆的好，考虑到对他的缅怀能被轻易地操纵来影响政局，而不存在的人也不太可能扰乱国际条约，安理会毫无顾虑地清除了威胁。  
冬兵被目击逃离了现场。他可预见地拘捕，警察们不得不使用致命武力。金属臂安放在Tony的工作台上等待分析，作出让Pierce觉得恰当的改进。  
自从第一周后，Tony没有见到Fury，Romanoff，或者Barton，他怀疑他们是否还能活着被见到。  
Maximoff双胞胎在Tony第一次步入地窖研究和利用权杖时尝试了暗杀，他们被清除了。Tony的用途凌驾于他们的复仇之上，尤其当Tony透露了对于她的力量的贫乏控制。一架缺省了情绪波动的无意识机器人是更优的选项。  
与九头蛇合作的第一年很有成效，尽管Tony表面上扮演者神盾的特工。  
毕竟，对世界宣布钢铁侠是恶棍是不明智的，虽然他从未把自己称为英雄。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 暗黑的假如系列，基于第一部倘若重来/If You Had This Time Again   
> 每一章都是独立的，描述一个在主线中没有选择的道路。基本上，是主线这个平行宇宙的平行宇宙故事。  
> 或者说：有的时候我的脑子会去向奇异的方向。抱歉 (但不是真心的)。
> 
> 现有章节：  
> 第一章：假如Tony在阿富汗醒来。。。？   
> 第二章：假如Tony把真相告诉复仇者们。。。？   
> 第三章：假如Tony控制了冬兵。。。？   
> 第四章：假如Tony醒来成了小孩子。。。？   
> 第五章：假如Tony在去索科维亚前醒来。。。？   
> 第六章： 假如Tony在奥创纪元后立即醒来。。。？   
> 第七章： 假如Tony在天空母舰上醒来。。。？   
> 第八章： 假如Tony持续在西伯利亚醒来。。。？   
> 第九章： 假如Tony在内战中途醒来。。。？   
> 第十章： 假如Loki的权杖对Tony有效。。。？
> 
>  
> 
> Would You Do It All the Same? 系列 by dls  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044225  
> 第二部焚毁天际 Burn the Sky Down


End file.
